


Something Stupid

by TooManyEmptyWaterbottles



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Fix It Fic, Jason Doesn’t Die!, M/M, Song fic, Spoilers, They love each other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyEmptyWaterbottles/pseuds/TooManyEmptyWaterbottles
Summary: Alternate ending of Bare A Pop Opera where Jason doesn’t die :)
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds, Peter/Jason
Kudos: 28





	Something Stupid

It was chaos, everyone running around preparing for the play. The curtain call was in 20 minutes. 

Backstage Peter was re-reading his lines even though he memorized them weeks before. Normally he’s excited for opening night but his mind is pre-occupied. He hadn’t seen Jason all day and hasn’t spoken to him sense yesterday’s rehearsal when Matt out-ed them. Peter understands how hard Jason’s situation is but he still has the right to be upset about him sleeping with Ivy.

He still loves Jason, love like theirs doesn’t just go away. But he needs time to process what’s been done. Maybe he wasn’t actually reading his lines, he was more like just staring blankly at his script. He doesn’t even notice the one person that’s been on his mind all day walking up behind him.

“Hey Peter” 

Standing there was Jason. He looked tired like he didn’t sleep last night, Peter can’t say he did either. 

“Can we talk?”

He looked unsure, barely making eye contact and shifting back and forth in his feet.  
Peter took a second to think if it was a good idea to have a conversation right now. But seeing Jason so scared, so unlike his usual self just worried him more.

“Sure”

Peter stood and lead Jason into the back hall of the drama room, somewhere no one would pass through since everyone is out on stage or in the dressing room getting ready.

They turned towards each other, neither one saying a word. Finally Jason spoke up.

“I talked to Father.. about us”

That surprised Peter. Jason has been against telling anyone since Peter brought up the idea, but things have obviously changed since then.

“Really, and?”

Jason face fell and looked down at his shoes.

“Oh” That didn’t surprise Peter. Father has spoken against homosexuality during service more times than he could count.

Jason seemed as if he were bracing himself for what he was about to say.

“What if we escaped? Peter, you and I. We could run away and never look back” Emotion thick in his voice, on the brink of tears slipping out. 

It’s tempting. To leave everything behind with the boy you love. But he knows it’s not realistic. They can’t just leave their friends and family, Jason just can’t leave Ivy alone to figure what to do about their unborn child.

“Jason, we can’t hide anymore. I can’t hide anymore”

He knows this isn’t what Jason wants to hear but it’s necessary. Jason’s been the one grounding Peter to reality their whole relationship, it’s his turn now.

“But what if we-“

“Jason please, we can’t just ignore our problems. You need to make things right. I know it seems impossible but there’s a way, you’ll figure it out.”

Tears spill from blue eyes and it causes a pain in Peter’s heart.

“Just think about it please” His voice cracks as he holds back sobs.

“I’m sorry Jason.”

Peter forces himself to walk away before he started crying too -or actually starts to consider his offer. This left Jason standing in an empty hallway, his pocket heavy with a decision that could change everything.

———————————————————————————

“All right everyone 5 minutes till we start! Y’all better be ready my Christmas bonus is counting on this!” Sister Chantelle shouts to the cast of students.

Peter is trying his best focus on the play and have a good opening night. Everyone is gathering to the stage. The whole mood is low. Ivy’s obviously not feeling the best, Nadia’s surprisingly been the one supporting her all day. No ones talking to Matt, basically pretending he’s not even there. And Lucas is quiet, which is strange because he’s normally the one cracking jokes to relax the crew before a show.

Sister Chantelle is making her rounds.

“Places people!”

Theres a tug on Peters hand.

“Wait”

Jason pulls Peter into a small storage closet and flicked the light on.

“What are you doin-“

Jason grabbed both of his hands cradling them with familiar softness.

“Do you remember the day that you met me? It feels like it was yesterday I knew with a glance. Someday you’ll look back and I hope you know that you’re the reason I knew who I was.”

Jason sounds a lot more confident than he did less than 10 minutes ago. His words sounds distant and there’s an uneasy look in his eyes.

“Of course I remember, I’ll always remember. The first moment you kissed me time seemed to freeze”

It felt good to reminisce on the beginning of their relationship. To look back on their innocent love before it got too complicated. 

“Peter I’ve never felt this bare” Squeezing Peters hands firmly as if he were holding on for dear life.

“I know you’re scared, I’m scared too.”

Blue eyes, red and puffy spill tears once again.

“Just- please understand that I tried.”

Desperation heavy in his words. Words that sounded scarily final.

“Jason, it’s not goodbye”

Peter tried to comfort him, to let him know that he’s not gonna leave. Of course he’s still mad but he can tell Jason needs him right now.

But he can hear Nadia through the door asking where the two of them went. He checked his phone and realized they were gonna start the play any minute.

“The act is beginning, we should go.”

He turns to the door but Jason’s hand presses against it keeping it shut.

“No, stay in this moment where secrets reveal. Here in a world were there’s safety in falsehood I have discovered the one thing that’s real.”

Jason’s words are now ever more concerning. He’s speaking like he lives in a Shakespearean play. In the dim florescent light he notices how glazed over Jasons gaze is.

“I love you Peter, I’ve loved you from the start. And if you hold that close to you we’ll never be apart-”

Hearing him say that floods Peter with warmth. Sure he’s told Jason he loves him before but it’s never been the other way around. This is an important moment for them but Peter can’t shake the feeling that somethings wrong. So he cuts him off.

“Did you take something from Lucas.”

Jason’s eyes opened wide for a split second then back to an unnaturally low eyelids. 

“No i’m fine, please just let me tell you-.”

Even his words are slurring together now.  
He knows Jason’s been depressed, even before recent events. Being forced to be the perfect son, student, and athletic does that to a person. The boys always been under a ton of pressure. 

“Jason I know, I love you too. I’ll always love you.”

That seemed to stun him. As if he thought Peter didn’t love him anymore. Even high he couldn’t really believe that, right?

“But I thought-“ Jason shakes his head huffing out a distressed laugh.

“What did you take? Please don’t lie to me.”

Peter moves his hands to his hips pulling Jason closer.

Jason just stares for a second. Face red with tear stained cheeks. Then he breaks, weight crashing down, finally giving up on standing on his own. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” He sobs into Peters shoulder. 

The smaller boys arms wrapping around his body.

“I know, but we can get through this. There’s a way we just have to find it. I’m here I promise.”

Peter could never leave Jason. Even when he broke his heart.

“No... not just that, I did something stupid. Really stupid.”

Jason is absolutely wrecked his voice course and his body shaking with each breath.

Peters brows pull together trying to understand.

“Jason what did you do?”

Jason buries his face into Peters neck and takes a shaky breath.

“I took too many, I shouldn’t have- I didn’t think- I’m so so sorry”

Peters pulls back and cups his face in his hands forcing Jason to open his eyes. His pupils are blown, nearly covering his whole iris. He’s pale too.

Peter’s senses flood with anxiety from the crushing reality of the situation. Trying to think of what to do. He needs to get help, he needs to tell Sister Chantelle.

“Jason stay here, please stay awake I’m gonna get help. I’m gonna take care of you” 

He says quickly as he gets up to run out of the small closet.

“I.. know you will..” Was the last thing Jason said before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed have a good day/night :)
> 
> And I swear he DOESN’T die!!!


End file.
